roversefandomcom-20200215-history
Distrionian Empire
The Empire, Non-Lore Overview. The Distrionian Empire is one of the factions applying to RoVerse. It's a distinctively unique faction as it's an alien empire with two unique races, the draconic Vistirr and the plant-people known as the Almeridians. It is one of, if not the oldest applicant factions within RoVerse, second only to VAK. It is known across the galaxy as a violent and isolationist Empire, keeping mostly to itself and its allies. Vanguard from Beyond On the distant edges of the galaxy, a new organization has recently shown its face. They call themselves the '3rd Vanguard Fleet' and act as a expeditionary fleet for something they call the 'Distrionian Empire'. Currently, they are centered in the REDACTED, around a gigantic space construct they refer to as a 'Window Gate'. Notoriously violent and isolationist, they are seen by the populace of the galaxy as enigmatic spectators to galactic affairs, though they have begun reaching out to other governments. The following information has been glanced from decrypted Imperial files, rumours, and interactions with this Vanguard Fleet. Government Imperial Government The Imperial government is an Imperialistic and Militaristic entity. Power is mainly in the hands of military officers, and, of course, the Emperor and his Council of Lords. The Emperor is the unchallenged and supreme power within the Empire. His word is law. He is aided by, and his will enforced by the illusive Order of Archon Knights, 21 powerful knights clad in black armor. Standing out from the 20 'normal' Archon Knights is the Emperor's Blade, the most trusted advisor and enforcer of the Emperor and his personal champion. The Emperor is advised and supported by his Council of Lords, a council of advisors, high military leaders, and ministers. Together, these three command the legions and day-to-day business of the Empire and its territory. Vanguard Fleet Hierarchy The Vanguard Fleet operates mostly independent from the main Empire back home, though communication is established, bringing forth the assumption that there are still orders coming directly from the Imperial Homeworld. The Fleet is commanded directly by one of the Archon Knights, known simply by the title Entropy, acting as an extension of the will of the Emperor. Under him are the many military and starfleet officers making up the Vanguard fleet's officer core, from lieutenants to high marshals and high admirals. There is a notable lack of ministers and other civilian leaders, though that may change once the fleet has asserted itself properly and begun some type of colonization effort. Time will tell. Known history summarized This summary of what we believe is Distrionian history glanced from decrypted records and public interactions with Imperial officials. Galactic Empires It is unknown when the Distrionian Empire was founded, but it entered the galactic stage during the collapse of a galaxy-spanning organization they refer to as the 'New Empire'. After an unnamed galactic empire vanished from the galaxy, the power vacuum left by it was filled by the rise of the Ryuvian Empire, who became the dominant power within the galaxy. After millennia of sitting on the galactic throne, the Ryuvian Empire went into decline and eventually broke apart, with the New Empire rising to power. But this power would be short-lived, as this tyrannical empire made enemies amongst its subjects with haste. Rebellions and Alliances With the New Empire's rule of tyranny being challenged by a group of rebellious states, united as PACT(People's Alliance for Common Treatment), the New Empire was getting desperate for resources to fuel their war. The New Empire eventually stumbled on the planet Distriona, after discovering that another planet in that system, the sister planet of Meriad, had lied to them about the richness of the planet in resources. In retaliation, they sent a fleet to punish the Almeridians and strip mine the new planet dry. The Unification Unbeknownst to the New Empire, however, was that the Almeridians had spent years uplifting the primitive Vistirr lizard races into a type III civilization. The Almeridians did so by pledging their support and technological knowledge to one of the many kingdoms on Distriona, the Kingdom of Verrak, who had already spent years fighting the other kingdoms to try and unite them. With this new technological boost, the Black King Zivrakius conquered the entire planet and united the kingdoms into the Great Kingdom of Distriona. Decades later, Distriona was finally ready to be a contender on the galactic field, with technology far surpassing that of its new enemy, technology straight from the precursor Ryuvian Empire. The Founding War As predicted by the Almeridian grandmasters, the New Empire eventually set their sights on them and their sister planet, Distriona. When the New Empire fleet arrived, however, they found no helpless alien species or a world ripe for the picking. They warped straight into a star system overcrowded with warships. The New Empire fleet was quickly obliterated by this much more aggressive and prepared fleet, and a holo broadcast was sent across the galaxy. The Great Kingdom of Distriona was no more, it was now the Distrionian Empire, led by the Black King's daughter, Empress Thyrana, first Empress of Distriona. Fall of an Empire With the New Empire now gaining a new enemy, it's fate was sealed. The Distrionian troopers were better trained than their foes, who were inexperienced and chaotic. The Distrionians quickly found themselves bulldozing through fortress systems with ease, and their advanced ships gave the inexperienced Distrionians the edge in fleet combat. Their allies in the PACT following their example, as the New Empire forces were forced to be divided into two meat grinder fronts. Eventually the main Imperial fleet made it to New Eden, the capital. They glassed the planet until it was nothing but ash and glass. With this victory, the Distrionian Empire promptly cut itself off from PACT and the following government, the Solar Alliance. The Resurgent War For millennia, Distriona completely isolated itself within it's seized territory, violently destroying whatever foreign government that tried to enter, and the galaxy started to view Distriona more as a menace that was to be left alone, rather than one of the saviors against the New Empire. However, some of these sentiments would return soon. As sudden as they first disappeared, the unnamed galactic empire, now referred to as the Scourge, returned to the galaxy, ready to once more take the throne. But as Scourge scout vessels entered the Distrionian borders, Distriona, who was too young of a nation to even remember the Scourge oppression, immediately went into total war against them. They proved their adaptability as mere years after the first fights erupted, Distriona successfully created their own Titan capital ships to counter those of the Scourge. The war was long and bloody, and against all odds, the Distrionians fought the Scourge out of the galaxy, ending the war and solidifying its position as a galactic superpower. The Android Wars A mere century after the Resurgent War a new nation was born. CyberSovereignty, or CySov in short, was a nation of intelligent and self-aware androids and machines. Their scouting force would eventually make contact with the Distrionian Empire. The Distrionian Empire, who had a long history of suppressing AI and machines by the use of their HIVE supercomputers, was thrown in chaos when a nation of self-aware AI had contacted them, and it's war machine, who had laid silent for over fifty years, roared to life as Distriona immediately attacked. The war was swift and brutal as the Distrionians plunged entire worlds into fire before CySov impressively fought them to a standstill. After having taken a month to have supply lines catch up, Distriona once again attacked from their beachheads in a all-out assualt. This proved too much, and CySov forces were forced to fall back to their own galaxy after the Distrionians unveiled some kind of superweapon, details on what this is are unclear. The Arrival Some undetermined time after the Android Wars, Distriona began looking outwards to other galaxies with curiosity and caution. Deciding that it wanted to know what was happening, it devised methods and technology to bridge the massive gaps between galaxies, even if temporary and for small forces. From the simple fact that this fleet is known as the '3rd Vanguard Fleet', it is safe to assume there are more small fleets like these among the stars, sending information back to their overlords back home. It arrived in our galaxy silently, interactions indicate that they've been here a while, al be it short. Not many details are shared on the how, or on the why. Territory The Distrionian Empire currently holds firm control over its home system and a neighboring system. Notable planets and other landmarks within Imperial Space are: Distriona, Heart of the Empire The capital planet of the Distrionian Empire, with cities that seem like giant castle complexes, topped with beautiful palaces. It's a mysterious world that serves as the seat of power of the Distrionian government. Up until now, not a single foreigner has ever laid eyes on the planet or lived long enough to share the tale, as vicious Distrionian warships patrol their blockades with merciless precision. Scanners indicate nothing out of the ordinary, apart from massive wild-life creatures, which is in accordance with sightings of titanic Distrionian creatures utilized as soldiers, some fallen empires have reported. Great Verrak, the throne of the Emperor Great Verrak is the capital city of the Distrionian Empire, a massive city complex with at its center an enormous palace, known as the Grand Imperial Palace. It is where the Emperor, his family, and the Archon Knights live. It is as much of a city as it is a fortress, as multiple layers of walls cross through the city, though they are less sinister than their actual fortresses. Meriad, Nature Reborn Meriad is an enigma. It is a lush and fertile forest world, while history books report that it was a planet that was burned to a crisp when an ancient empire discovered refugees fleeing there. It's a sister planet of Distriona, it lies within the same system, and could be considered the Empire's second capital world. It is primarily inhabited by the Almeridians, a race of sentient plantoids, with the strange ability to learn any Xeno language they're exposed to, given time. Most contact that foreigners have with the Distrionian Empire is through the Almeridians, as the Empire utilizes this special gift. The Almeridians are the Inheritors, the closest species to the Ryuvians, and therefore the only species that can use Ryuvian technology, though they have shared the knowledge of this technology with the Vistirr, who have advanced their own technology with it to a comparable level. 'The Eternal Tree, the beacon of Light' A massive white tree stands proud on the planet, and it's roots are theorized to go deep, and intertwine with the planet's core. It's theorized by Almeridian eco-scientists that it was this strange but impressive tree that brought life to the burned planet. Details of the tree are scarce. A smaller version of said tree is rumored to be in the possession of the Calexian Imperium. 'Zetar, the Forge' Category:Factions Category:All